Thanksgiving (One-Shot)
by Metylizer
Summary: Spyro celebrates Turkey day with those he loves most; his family. (Rated M for language and sexual themes/references) (Reignited Trilogy)


**Sorry it's late, but better late than never, right? Thought you guys deserved a little somethin' somethin' for not having a new lemon in over two months, even if it's not my favorite pairing. Happy belated Thanksgiving, and I hope you enjoy.**

 _M_

"Spyro!"

The sound of claws clicking on wooden stairs came from the staircase and down the hallway that led to the kitchen, until a ball of purple scales came skidding in. Unfortunately, said ball of purple wasn't able to stop, and went flying into a cupboard at ground-level. What emerged from the cupboard was a purple dragon, one with golden horns and fins running down his back, along with a tail-blade reminiscent of a drill. In any other instance, at any other time, this dragon would've looked fierce to anyone. But now, he just looked cute; with a Rubbermaid container atop his horns, it would've been hard for anyone not to laugh.

"Oops," Spyro muttered.

"Graceful, Spyro," said a man at the stove. "Real graceful."

"Hey, why don't you try stopping suddenly when you're flying down the stairs at a million miles an hour?" Spyro shot back, grabbing the container off his horns and putting it back in the cupboard.

"Why? I'm fine where I am; on the ground," the man said calmly, turning to face Spyro with a smile.

The man had dark blue eyes and long, frizzy dirty-blonde hair. He had a rather toned build, hence his skill in various sports. He was, at the moment, wearing a pair of blue pajama bottoms and a white t-shirt. This man was 38-year-old Thomas Willow.

"Anyways, what'd ya want?" Spyro asked.

"Just wanted you to come down to taste the turkey, see if it's ready, y'know; same as every year," Thomas replied.

"Alright," Spyro said, padding forward carefully in case Thomas had some sort of prank set up like he occasionally did. Only when he closed the distance between him and Thomas did he relax somewhat, but he relaxed fully when Thomas grabbed a piece of cooked turkey and held it out to Spyro, who quickly gobbled it up and was hit with the intense flavor of Thanksgiving turkey. "Keeps getting better every year," Spyro remarked, licking his chops.

"You think so, huh?" Thomas said, facing back towards the stove. "If that's the case, you want another piece?"

"Sure!" Spyro requested.

Thomas cut off another piece of turkey and held it out once again, only to have it quickly gobbled up by Spyro.

"So what else ya want for Thanksgiving dinner? We got time to kill, and I still got a couple more things to make," Thomas asked.

"What do you already have made?" Spyro asked.

"Turkey, stuffing, deviled eggs, biscuits, mashed potatoes, gravy, corn, cranberry sauce, and pumpkin pie," Thomas listed, counting off every item with his fingers.

"That'd be enough to fill anyone up, Thomas," Spyro said. "By the time we're done, we'll gain thirty pounds."

"I'll take that as a no, then," Thomas guessed.

"Nope," Spyro confirmed.

Thomas chuckled and said, "Y'know, a simple 'no' would've done just fine." He then stepped away from the stove and exited the kitchen, entering the living room and plopping down on the sofa with a relieved sigh. Spyro looked back up at the stove with determination, eyeing the turkey and licking his lips. "Don't even think about it, Spyro!" Thomas yelled from the living room.

"Dang," Spyro cursed under his breath, following the path Thomas took to the living room.

Spyro padded into the living room to find that Thomas had the TV on, and was watching Lord of the Rings. Thomas reached to his left for his phone, only to find that it wasn't there. Spyro looked to his left and found that Thomas had left his phone on the ottoman, where it sat with a black screen, meaning it was either off or dead. Spyro grabbed it in his jaws, careful not to puncture the screen, and padded in front of the couch, where Thomas cursed when he realized his phone wasn't where he thought he left it. Spyro jumped up on the couch and sat there for a second while Thomas looked around him.

"Ahem…."

Thomas looked to see that Spyro had his phone in his mouth, bearing an amused expression that also said, "You're a complete idiot."

"Thanks, Spyro," Thomas said, reaching over and grabbing his phone out of Spyro's jaws and rubbing the top of his head. Spyro closed his eyes and began to purr, nuzzling Thomas's hand with his head, before standing up and plopping his head down in Thomas's lap. Thomas only chuckled again as he continued to pet Spyro, whose purring only got louder as Thomas moved to his neck, hitting a sweet spot that made Spyro fall limp. Spyro closed his eyes at the wonderful feeling as Thomas perched his feet on the brown coffee table in front of him, since he didn't want for Spyro to have to move for him to get the ottoman. Thomas, while petting Spyro with his left hand, checked his phone with his right hand. All the while, he was reminiscing five years ago, when Spyro first came into his life.

 _Five years ago…_

"Yeah, you got me going to some fucking dragon orphanage…" Thomas mumbled to himself. "'It'll make you feel better,' they said. 'It'll be worth it,' they said. Sure…."

He walked up to the front desk and greeted the lady there with a nod. After that, he was checked and was allowed back to see the dragons. And what he saw he did not like in the slightest. Apparently, he was so unfortunate as to come during playtime, and there were a bunch of little dragons running around, playing, and being overly-rambunctious. Thomas groaned at the sight.

"It'll calm you down, they said,'" he muttered under his breath. "How's a ball of energy supposed to calm me… down…?"

Thomas trailed off at seeing one of the kids sitting in the back all alone with a sad expression on his face, his eyes downcast and his head drooping. His purple scales were dull, and his golden horns were barely growing, as were his back fins. He barely had any meat on his bones, and from this distance, Thomas could see his ribs poking from underneath his scales; he could tell immediately that this was the runt of the litter. Right from the gitgo, Thomas knew he was the one.

"Hey, Spyro! Catch!" shouted one of the dragons.

For a second, Spyro looked hopeful, but a fastball from the left caught him off guard, and he fell off his feet and went into the ground. Tears started to form in his eyes as he heard the kids laughing at him, and he had to hold back a sob so the other kids didn't call him weak again.

"Aww, look, he's gonna cry!" one of the kids jeered, receiving only more laughed directed at Spyro.

Spyro only took a shaky breath and stood back to his feet, though he fell right back down, making the other kids laugh even harder at him. Thomas grimaced at the scene. _'This seems too familiar,'_ he thought bitterly, remembering his own childhood. He took pity on the young dragon and moved towards him. He approached slowly so that he didn't make himself look mean, but he didn't approach so slow that it looked fake. When he reached Spyro, he bent down to the young dragon's level and looked at him with eyes full of pity and empathy.

"Hey, kid," he whispered softly, making the other kids go quiet.

Spyro was about to respond, but was interrupted by his stomach growling, making the other kids laugh again, but a quick glare from Thomas shut them all up.

"You hungry?" Thomas asked.

Spyro sniffed and nodded. Thomas reached into his pocket and took out a bag of beef jerky he had bought for himself earlier that day, but figured that Spyro needed it more than him. He opened the bag and took out a little piece, holding it out to Spyro, who sniffed at it cautiously.

"C'mon, it's not gonna bite," Thomas said with a light smile.

Spyro gently grabbed the piece of dried meat in between his jaws and ate it slowly, stealing glances at Thomas every once in a while, though every time he did this, Thomas only smiled back. The other kids, and Spyro, believed that Thomas would steal the piece back at any second and eat it in front of Spyro, as this had happened on multiple occasions with other kids before. But, to their surprise, Spyro finished the piece of jerky without Thomas interfering in any way. Once he was done, Spyro licked his chops, unknowingly asking for more.

"You want some more?" Thomas asked.

Spyro nodded a little more enthusiastically this time, but deflated when one of the kids whispered, "He's such a spoiled little brat."

Spyro's wings, tail, and head drooped down, but Thomas gently put one hand under Spyro's chin and delicately lifted the dragon's head so that they were looking eye-to-eye. "Hey, don't pay attention to what they say; it's your friends and family you want to listen to." Spyro gave a weak smile as Thomas held a piece of beef jerky out to him. "Deal?" Spyro was about to bite into the meat, but Thomas pulled it back slightly and asked a little more sternly, "Deal?"

Spyro sniffled once and said, "D-deal."

Thomas chuckled and let Spyro have at the piece of jerky, though he ate it slowly like with the last piece, glancing cautiously at Thomas as he ate to make sure he wouldn't steal the food away.

Thomas glanced at the floor, then back to Spyro and asked, "What's your name, kid?"

"Sp-Spyro," the purple dragon replied.

Thomas nodded and stood up to his full height, making Spyro back up a bit, but Thomas moved away and exited the room, much to the purple dragon's disappointment. He suppressed a whine at seeing the nicest person going away, but lit up with excitement when he came back with the manager.

"Him," he said, pointing straight at him. "Spyro."

The manager looked at him like he was crazy. "Y-you're sure?" she asked. "There are more that are more entertaining, stronger, fas-"

"I don't care; I want him," Thomas insisted.

The manager looked baffled, but regained her composure and called, "Spyro, can you come over here?"

Spyro caught the other kids glaring at him, but he ignored them like Thomas said and bounded over to him. Once he got there, he sat at Thomas's feet, wagging his little tail excitedly like a dog.

"Spyro, this nice man has offered to take you in; what do you say to that?" the manager asked.

"Th-thank you, sir!" Spyro said gratefully.

Thomas chuckled and said, "The name's Thomas, and it's really no problem."

"Alright, let me just get the cage, and -" the manager started.

"No, no cage," Thomas said.

Once again, the manager looked befuddled, but she once again regained her composure and nodded, walking to the front desk so that they could fill out the paperwork.

 _M_

"Hey, Spyro?"

"Hmm?" Spyro asked quietly, his eyes still closed and his body still limp.

"What do you want for Christmas?"

Spyro lifted his head at the sudden question, but when he caught the look in Thomas's eyes, he knew the man wasn't kidding.

"Well I…" Spyro stuttered. "I haven't really given it much thought; I thought this year would be kinda like a year off for us, since we had to torch a buncha bad guys."

"Don't you like being a hero, Spyro?" Thomas asked.

"It gets tiring," Spyro replied with an expansive yawn. He stretched out like a cat on Thomas's lap just as he shifted underneath Spyro.

"Hey, can you move for a sec?" Thomas asked.

"Sure."

Spyro got off of Thomas's lap just as he got up from the couch. He walked over to the ottoman and pulled in all the way until the coffee table got in the way, at which point Thomas moved that out of the way and pushed the ottoman forward so that his feet could lay on top of it. After that, he went over to the other couch and grabbed the blanket from the seat before making his way back to his own spot on the couch. He sat back down, put his feet up on the ottoman, and spread the blanket on the bottom half of his body, leaving his arms free to grab the remote or check his phone or whatever. When he stilled completely, Spyro took that as his cue to take up his spot in Thomas's lap once again, so he once again set his head down in Thomas's lap and yawned again.

"Hey, don't you be goin' to sleep on me; gotta wait until after pie," Thomas said jokingly.

"I'm not," Spyro yawned yet again, "going to sleep yet."

Thomas poked his head with one finger and said, "Well it sounds like it; plus you were starting to nod off before I got up."

"Which of us got four hours of sleep last night?" Spyro asked with another yawn.

"Which of us got _no_ sleep last night because they had to work all night?" Thomas shot back.

Spyro sighed and said, "Fair enough." He then lifted his head to look Thomas in the eye and asked, "Why don't you ask for different shifts, then?"

"Why?" Thomas asked. "The shifts I work make us the most money." Spyro sighed again and set his head back down. "Oh, hey," Thomas said suddenly, making Spyro perk up, "my sister and her boyfriend are coming over in a few, so you might wanna take a shower."

Spyro gulped audibly. "I-is Ember coming, then?"

"More than likely," Thomas replied, not noticing how on-edge Spyro was. "I'll take a shower first. If they get here early, knock on my door and let them in, alright?"

Spyro nodded and jumped down to the floor just as Thomas got up to go to the bathroom, which was in the hall that led to the kitchen, so on the way, he grabbed a candy bar from the cabinet and ate it, before throwing the wrapper away and heading off to the bathroom. When Spyro heard the shower turn on, he took that as his cue to lay back down so he could relax for a couple minutes before either his life became a living hell, or he took a shower, then his life would become a living hell.

Either way, his life was about to become a living hell.

It wasn't that he hated Ember, it's just that the female wouldn't get the message that he wasn't interested in her. The funny thing was he felt bad about that, and sometimes felt like giving into her advances just to appease her. And when taking into account her other qualities, she would definitely make more than a perfect life-mate. But he wasn't ready for that yet; he was still young. He still had stuff he needed to do before he became a father, one of which was mature. He needed to mature big-time if he ever wanted a chance at being a father. There would be one good thing about having Ember over, however, and that was the fact that Flame, her brother, would also be there to keep her in check. Flame was his best friend in the world besides Thomas, and was often the wall separating him and Ember, much to his appreciation. He and Flame would often do what he and Thomas wouldn't do, like spar, go flying, hunt, and a bunch of other things that Thomas wouldn't be able to do since he wasn't a dragon, and whenever Flame was over, it meant that Spyro would have the time of his life.

His train of thought was interrupted by a knock at the door.

"Crap."

Spyro leapt up to check the peephole and found that, sure enough, both Thomas's sister, Anna, and her boyfriend, Sam Trubisky, were there, along with both Flame and Ember. Spyro grimaced and raced to the bathroom door. When he reached it, he began knocking frantically, banging on the wood until he thought he would knock it down.

"Alright, alright, I get it!" Thomas yelled from inside. "I'll be out in a few!"

"Alright!" Spyro called back.

The purple dragon then sprinted from the bathroom door, through the kitchen, and into the living room. When another knock was heard, Spyro reached the front door and unlocked it quickly, before swinging the door open.

"Spyro!"

Spyro was tackled by a ball of pink scales upon opening the door, and when he got the chance to look, he found that it was the very dragoness that was overly-infatuated with him. Ember.

"My Spyro-boo!" she cooed, nuzzling his cheek with the top of her head.

"U-uh…" was all Spyro could manage. His face had turned from purple to red in an instant, and he felt her tail wrap around his in a clear display of affection.

"Get off him, Ember," he heard someone chuckle.

"Aww, but what's the fun in that?" Ember whined.

"C'mon, Ember," the voice pushed.

"Oh, alright," Ember relented, getting off Spyro and backing up to let him get up. When he did, he met the eyes of Flame, who was standing there with a smile on his face.

"Hey, what's up, buddy?" Flame said, walking forward.

"What's going on?" Spyro replied, walking forward and bumping his head against Flame's, and age-old tradition of the two since they met four years ago.

"Hey, Spyro," he heard Anna say. Spyro looked up to face a spitting image of Thomas as a female; after all, they were twins.

She had long, dirty-blonde hair that reached down to her back, and she had a nice tan going on, despite it being almost winter. She had on a black winter coat and black pants, as well as winter boots and a white hat. Her dark-blue eyes met his own amethyst eyes with nothing but kindness, but that's not what Spyro was focused on.

"Oh, you guys…" he said, eyeing the Baker Square box in Anna's hands. "You didn't have to…."

"No we didn't," Sam said with a smile, "but we did anyways."

Dan had just gotten back from a tour in the military, specifically the Army, so his usually-cropped black hair had been reduced to a buzz-cut. His dark-brown eyes held a certain tenderness to them, yet they were stern at the same time, as if to say, "I don't want to hurt you, but I will if I have to," but not in a threatening way. He wore an Army-green jacket with a black hat, jeans, and combat boots.

"No, I'm serious," Spyro said, "you didn't have to; Thomas already made pie."

"Ugh," Anna groaned, "I swear, he's gonna end up killing himself with all the work he's doing."

"Does he still work late shifts?" Sam asked.

"Yep, and he just took over for one of his co-workers," Spyro replied, "so he has three more hours on his plate."

"He is _just_ like you, y'know that?" Sam remarked, turning to Anna.

"Don't you start with me," Anna groaned with a smile.

"So what've you been up to?" Flame asked him, making him focus on the red dragon.

"Oh, the ol' same-o same-o," Spyro replied. "Nothing really exciting going on here in this neighborhood."

"But doesn't it ever get boring?" Ember asked. "I mean, if you move in with _us_ , it would be a lot more exciting for _you_ ," she added flirtatiously.

"Right…" Spyro said slowly. "No, it's honestly really nice; I get to settle down for a while, take some time for myself when I'm not torching bad guys. After the whole ordeal with the Sorceress, I've been wanting to settle down a bit more and stop acting as the hero."

"But what happens when another bad guy comes our way?" Flame asked. "Are you gonna come back, or are you gonna pass off your torch?"

"We'll cross that bridge when we come to it. In the meantime…" Spyro began before they heard the bathroom door open hurriedly, and out came Thomas, who was now in a black turtleneck, black jeans, and black dress socks. What Spyro picked up on was the fact that he was wearing makeup to cover the bags under his eyes.

"Hey, who died?" Anna joked, setting the pie on the coffee table while stepping in, leaving Sam to close the door.

"Ha ha," Thomas laughed sarcastically before embracing his sister. "How've you guys been doing?"

"We've been fine; our lives just got a little more exciting recently, though," she replied.

"Oh yeah? Why's that?" Thomas asked.

"I just got honorably discharged by the Army," Sam replied.

"Did you do at least twenty years?" Thomas asked.

"Yep; been with them since I was of age," Sam said, taking off his coat to reveal a black "don't tread on me" t-shirt.

"Nice shirt, man," Thomas remarked.

Sam looked down at his shirt and smiled. "Thanks man; got it right when I got back from overseas."

"Oh, no shit," Thomas said.

Anna took off her coat as well to reveal a black turtleneck like Thomas had on. Thomas raised an eyebrow at this. She caught his gaze and said defensively, "What? It's cold out, plus it fit the holiday season."

"I didn't say anything," Thomas said with a smug grin. "Do want me to take your coats?"

"If you don't mind," Sam said, holding his coat out for Thomas to take, as did Anna.

"Oh, not at all, man; after all, you guys are my guests for the time being, and Lord knows you're gonna be taking my coat when I'm over for Christmas." They all shared a laugh, but when Thomas looked, he saw that Spyro and his friends had left, probably to go upstairs and horse around or something. He looked back at Anna and asked, "So what else's been going on in your guys's world?"

Anna looked at Sam, who met her eyes with a smile, before looking back to him and saying, "I'm pregnant."

Thomas's jaw dropped in utter shock, and he looked at the pair with wide eyes. He then recomposed himself with a small chuckle and said, "About damn time."

"I know, I know," Sam huffed.

Thomas chuckled as well before asking, "How far along are you?"

"Couple weeks; we're expecting the baby sometime in July."

"Gotcha."

"So what happened again?" they heard Spyro ask.

They all turned to see them coming out of the kitchen, with Spyro looking surprised, Ember staring dreamily at him, and Flame looking rather annoyed.

"Anna's pregnant," Flame said.

"Really?!" Spyro asked.

"Look, let's not spend all friggin' afternoon talking about this; we got other stuff to talk about," Flame said.

"Like what?" Spyro shot back.

"Couple members of Slipknot are releasing an album together," Thomas offered, making everyone look at him.

"Who?" Sam asked.

"Corey Taylor, Jim Root, Sid Wilson, and Shawn Crahan."

"When's it gonna be out?"

"I have no clue," Thomas replied. "I don't know all the details; all I know is that this is stuff they recorded in like 2008, around the time All Hope Is Gone was recorded."

Spyro rolled his eyes and huffed. "Well, I'm going upstairs. You guys can talk about whatever you want."

"Wait, where were you just a minute ago, then?" Thomas asked.

Spyro smirked and said, "In the turkey." At Thomas's look, he said, "Just kidding; I just raided the snack cabinet."

"Don't do that again," Thomas said, pointing a finger at Spyro.

"Or what?" Spyro challenged.

"Just…" Thomas huffed, "don't do that again."

"No promises," Spyro said with a wink, walking back into the kitchen and down the hall, flapping his wings and flying up the stairs instead of climbing them, his other two dragon friends following suit. When they landed at the top of the spiral staircase, Spyro went past all four doors in the hallway and entered the last one, which just so happened to be his room. The door was nothing special; just dark oak, but the inside was painted purple with white borders. The door was on the left side of the room going in, the bed was on the opposite side, there was a dresser on the wall by the door, which held a little TV, and there was a closet door opposite to the window, which was on the right side of the room.

"Just make yourselves at home," Spyro said, walking in with Ember, but noticed Flame wasn't following him.

"Actually, I need to use the bathroom," he said, making his way to the door to the left.

Spyro groaned internally, but kept his outward composure as he made his way to the bed, turning the TV on with the remote to watch the football game.

"Redskins at Cowboys, huh?" Spyro remarked.

"Yeah, we were watching the Bears/Lions game before we came," Ember said; for a dragoness, she knew her football.

"Ah, I didn't catch that game," Spyro said disappointedly. "Who won?"

"Bears by 7; the final score was 23-16," Ember replied. "Pretty exciting game towards the end."

Spyro smiled lightly. At least she wasn't pestering him at the moment, but he knew that could change in an instant. Still, he savored the moment while he could; after all, she was rather nice to talk to when she wasn't focused on only him. But Spyro was interrupted by his thoughts from a yell downstairs.

"OH, SHIT!! REDSKINS JUST SCORED!!" Sam yelled.

Spyro and Ember looked at the TV, and sure enough, the scoreboard now read 13-10, Redskins. But the moment couldn't last, and Spyro knew that; might as well break the ice himself and address the elephant in the room. _'3… 2… 1…'_ he counted internally, but was interrupted by Ember saying, "Wow, the kicker just missed the extra point."

"WHAT A DUMBASS!!" Thomas yelled from downstairs.

Spyro took a deep breath and said, "Listen, about… us…." Ember turned to him with a hopeful look in her eye, making him feel even worse about what he was about to say. "Look… I don't think it's gonna work out…."

"I love you too, Spy- wait… what?" Ember asked. Her eyes brimmed with tears, making Spyro feel like a massive dick.

"Ember, it's not that you aren't a nice female; I mean, you are. You're nice to talk to, you're supportive, you're all these great things. It's just… I'm not ready for a relationship… for kids…."

Ember's expression softened, and she said, "What makes you think we need kids to be in a relationship, you big dope?"

Spyro's expression turned to one of confusion, then realization. He mentally smacked himself for missing something so obvious; just because they were in a relationship, didn't mean they had to become mates right away. They could take it easy for a couple months, maybe a year, before becoming mates.

"Fair enough…" Spyro said, now embarrassed and feeling stupid.

Ember sighed and said, "Look, even if we take it easy for a few years, that doesn't mean we have to put it off forever; I love you, Spyro, and I want you to be my children's father. But if you're not ready for that, I understand, and I'll wait for as long as I need to until you're ready."

Spyro hadn't been ready for _that_. He expected for Ember's love to be nothing more than a childish crush, but now he knew better; she was madly in love with him, and she thought he was the one.

"Ember, I…" Spyro began, but he trailed off, not knowing how to continue, or even if he _should_.

Ember's eyes began to tear up again, but she said, "If you want me to lay off you… if you don't want me… that's fine by me. I'll understand." She sniffled once and wiped her tears away, only for more to replace them.

Spyro sighed and walked up to her. "Hey, Ember, don't cry…" he tried softly. "Look, we can try this out, and if it goes… wrong, we can at least say we tried."

Ember jerked her head up. "R-really?" Spyro nodded, and Ember tackled him to the ground in a hug. "Thank you…" she whispered.

Spyro tilted her head up and did something he never thought he'd do; he kissed her. He kissed Ember. The pink dragoness only closed her eyes and accepted the kiss, basking in the bliss of both of their first kisses.

"Thank you so much…" Ember repeated. "I love you…."

Spyro only smiled and said, "I love you too." They sat there on the floor until they heard the sound of a toilet flushing, and Spyro turned back to the game. "When the hell did the Cowboys score two touchdowns?"

At that moment, Flame walked in the room, but froze at the sight that beheld him. "Am I interrupting anything?" he asked.

But the two dragons on the floor scrambled up to face the TV and saw that Colt McCoy had thrown a nice pass.

"COLT MCCOY!!" Sam shouted. "COLT MCCOY!!"

"How the hell…?" Ember started.

"What? What happened?" Flame asked, running over to check the game, forgetting what he had just seen. "Cowboys are actually _winning_?"

"Apparently," Spyro replied.

They watched for a minute or two until the third quarter ended, and the usual stream of NFL commercials played.

"Guys, dinner!" Thomas yelled up the stairs.

"Perfect timing," Spyro remarked with a grin. "Let's go get some turkey."

"That bird shall not defeat me again this year!" Flame said in a dramatic voice. "It beat me last year… never again! I shall reign victorious!"

"Sure," Ember said, smacking him lightly on the arm.

This time, they took their sweet time going down the stairs to savor the smell of Thomas's heavenly cooking. When they got to the kitchen, they were hit with the full brunt of the scent, making them all salivate and lick their chops.

When Thomas caught eye of them from his position at the counter, he said, "Table."

They just nodded and quickly took seats at the table, where they had eaten Thanksgiving dinner for four years, the spots they had taken being the spots they sat in for that whole time, with Thomas and Anna sitting next to each other, followed by Sam and Flame, then Ember and Spyro. This time, however, they all noticed that Spyro wasn't shying away when Ember placed her head on his shoulder. Instead, he smiled at her before they both perked up when their plates were set in front of them.

Spyro was about to dig in, but was interrupted by Thomas saying, "Hey, wait a minute; we gotta say grace first."

Spyro sighed, but held Ember's paw in his own, along with Thomas's hand as they closed their eyes and put their heads down.

"Dear Lord," Thomas began, "God Almighty, we thank you for bestowing upon us good health, good fortune, and a family the likes of which I couldn't be happier with. Thank you for the new life that will be brought to this Earth by my sister and her lover, for it will be one of health, fortune, and love like ours. Amen."

"Amen," the others repeated, before they all let go of each other's hands and picked up their silverware.

"Alright, dig in!" Anna said, sticking her fork in her mashed potatoes.

The others followed suit without so much as a word.

Dinner was hearty, everyone exchanging jokes, laughs, and good memories of their childhoods while the Cowboys/Redskins game played in the background. They were having such a good time, that at one point Thomas got up and put an old vinyl in his antique record-player, making 50s swing ring throughout the kitchen.

After dinner, they all went back to their respective places, the humans in the living room and the dragons going back upstairs to Spyro's room, and watched the rest of the game up there, waiting anxiously for the Saints/Falcons game to come on at 7:20.

Flame eyed how close Spyro and Ember were from his sitting position on the ground, and asked jokingly, "Break the ice, did you, Spyro?"

Spyro blushed and looked down at his bedsheets with a bashful smile, but thankfully, Ember answered for him. "Yeah, he did, and we're gonna be together for life!"

Spyro looked at Ember, surprised, but at her look, he knew that she was just playing around, and he leaned forward to catch her lips. She chuckled and met him in a kiss that made Flame raise an eyebrow.

"Whatever you say, Em," Flame sighed.

Spyro broke the kiss and asked, "Hey, what's with the long face?"

Flame looked back up at him, all cheerfulness restored, and asked, "What long face? I swear, if that's a muzzle pun…."

"Flame…" Spyro pushed.

"Hey, it's nothing," Flame claimed. "Just don't worry about it."

"You sure?" Ember asked.

Flame sighed. "It's just… I'm not sure if I'll ever find love…." But, despite his sour mood, he smiled and said, "Oh well, guess that's what my paws are for, eh?"

"Ugh…" Ember grimaced in disgust. "God, you're unbelievable…."

Flame only chuckled and looked back to the TV.

"Hey, Flame," Spyro said, gaining the red dragon's attention. "There's someone out there for all of us; we just have to find the will to look."

Flame looked surprised at the sudden wisdom dropped on his head. "Wow, for a cheeky hero, I never took you as the type to preach wisdom."

"Being a hero does stuff to ya, I guess," Spyro replied.

"Yeah, like make girls go crazy over you," Flame chuckled.

Spyro chuckled as well and looked at Ember. "Yeah… guess so."

They sat in silence for a bit, watching TV for a while, before Flame asked, "You guys doing anything tomorrow?"

"No, why?" Spyro asked.

"Just wondering if Ember and I could spend the night or something; Anna's probably gonna ask the same thing anyways."

Spyro looked back at the TV and said, "If it's fine with Thomas, it's fine with me."

"Figured you'd say that," Flame said before the sound of footsteps coming up the stairs alerted them to someone climbing the staircase.

After a few seconds, Anna opened the door and peeked her head in. "Hey, we're staying the night, and Sam went back to the house for a couple things," she said to Flame and Ember. "Did you guys want anything from there?"

Ember looked to Flame, who looked back, before they both turned to Anna. "I think I need my ruby polish for later tonight," Ember said.

"Just my dreamcatcher," Flame replied.

"Alright, I'll text him," Anna said, removing her head from the doorframe and closing the door, heading back downstairs to talk with her brother.

They sat alone for a few more minutes, bored out of their minds, until Flame asked, "Hey, what time is it?"

Spyro looked at the digital clock on his bedside table and said, "6:47."

"6:47?!" Flame asked, shocked that it was still about a half-hour until the game started. "Ugh… you have any new games we can play?" he asked.

"I just got Black Ops 3, Halo 5, Battlefront, Warframe, Rainbow Six Siege, and both Left 4 Deads," Spyro replied.

"So you didn't get Black Ops 4 yet?" Flame asked. "Is that why you stick to that excuse of a Black Ops game?"

"It's not an excuse; it's just the campaign that was crap," Spyro replied. "I like the mechanics of it."

"Dude, they brought back almost all those mechanics in Black Ops 4, and they even brought back some of the maps from Black Ops 2!"

They continued to argue as Ember just sat there and listened to their friendly bickering, leaning against Spyro and just enjoying the warmth of his scales.

"Whatever, man, just boot up Left 4 Dead," Flame said. Spyro sighed but reached over for one of the Xbox controllers, pressing the button before reaching over to hand the other one to Flame. "Hey, how did you even get Left 4 Dead on Xbox One?" Flame asked.

"It's backward-compatible, so I just downloaded it from the 360," Spyro replied, balancing on his hind legs, as did Flame, as they waited for the Xbox to boot up. When it did, Spyro immediately went into the Left 4 Dead game, watched the little game movie at the beginning, and started the game from the beginning.

"Aw, hell yeah, dude, I got Francis!" Flame said.

Spyro chuckled and said, "Whatever, man, I got Bill."

Spyro gave up on balancing and settled on his stomach, making Ember fall on top of him. She just closed her eyes and adjusted her position so that she was hugging the purple male from behind, purring and nuzzling his neck.

They played for a couple minutes until Thomas yelled from downstairs, "Guys, the game's on!"

 _M_

It was a well-fought game, but, as everyone predicted, the Saints beat the Falcons 31-17. It was an exciting game to watch, especially since the Falcons were able to get in a few times and sack Drew Brees, but after that, they were completely beat, so Flame went off to take a shower before he retired for the night, leaving Spyro and Ember alone in Spyro's room to watch the aftershow.

"What'd you think?" Spyro asked.

"Pretty good game," Ember replied, "but I still think Kamara and Ingram could've done better."

Spyro chuckled and said, "Same here."

At the moment, Spyro was sitting with his back against the wall, making his back fins bend with the weight against them, with Ember in his arms, Spyro hugging her from behind. He licked the nape of her neck, making the female purr with contentment and close her eyes, surrendering to the bliss of the moment.

She then turned to Spyro and nervously asked, "Would you mind if I… slept in your room for tonight?"

Spyro kissed her neck from behind and said, "Sure."

Ember turned around in his grip and kiss him on the lips, both of them closing their eyes at the wonderful feeling, their loud purring making it even more enjoyable. Spyro then placed one of his paws on her hindquarters and one around her back, making the kiss even more heated, while Ember placed both of her paws on Spyro's shoulders and deepening the kiss herself. But as they continued to make out, they failed to notice the shower turn off or, in a couple minutes, the bathroom door open, as they were too immersed in their passionate kiss to notice anything else but each other.

"Hey, I think I left my -" came Flame's voice. Both lovers jumped and turned to see Flame standing in the doorway with wide eyes and his jaw on the floor. "Nevermind, I didn't leave anything in here!" he said in a high-pitched voice before quickly padding off to his room for the night.

Spyro and Ember both sat frozen in place on the bed, blushing madly and still panting from the intensity of the kiss.

"M-maybe we should just go to bed now," Spyro suggested.

Ember sighed and said, "I still need to take a shower." Then, to lighten the mood, she added, "I just hope that my dope of a brother saved me some hot water."

Spyro chuckled and kissed her again, as if nothing had happened. "Alright, just don't take too long."

"I won't," Ember replied before getting off of Spyro and jumping down to the floor, padding to the bathroom and locking the door as she turned the shower on.

Thankfully, she didn't take long and emerged from the bathroom in only twenty minutes, only to find Spyro had changed the channel.

"Why'd you change the channel?" Ember whined.

"Aftergame was over," Spyro replied simply.

Ember just huffed at the fact that she missed it and jumped back up on the bed cuddling with Spyro, making the purple male purr and wrap his forearms around Ember. He kissed the back of her neck just as Ember saw that Spyro had put on Furious 7 on the Xbox. It was only at the beginning, though, where Dom met Mr. Nobody, making Ember think that she missed the ending of the aftergame by a hair.

"Don't worry, Em," Spyro said, as if reading her mind, "I recorded the whole thing."

Ember turned around in his grasp and kissed him. "Thanks, Spyro," she said once she broke it.

"Ah, it was nothing," Spyro replied, kissing Ember again.

Before he could break away, however, he felt Ember try to deepen the kiss by prodding his lips with her tongue. And who was he to deny her? He gave into her advances by opening his lips slightly, allowing for both of them to explore each other's mouths and taste each other. In an instant, Spyro moved from the wall to the bed, laying on his back so that Ember was atop him and never once breaking the heated kiss. He moaned at the wonderful feeling of Ember's tongue in his mouth and how soft the inside of hers was, letting his forepaws wander unconsciously and sensually caressing her body, making her moan as well. But, unbeknownst to him, Ember herself had let her paws wander senselessly, and she started to caress his stomach lovingly, unconsciously trying to entice a certain response from him. Spyro was the first to come back to his senses after Ember did this, and his eyes snapped open as he pulled away. Ember looked confused and hurt for a second before realizing where her hands were.

"Oh, Spyro! I'm so sorry! I-I didn't mean to…."

She looked away from his with shame in her eyes and a blush on her face. Spyro lifted his forepaws up and turned Ember's head back to him. He embraced her in a hug and put his maw close to her ear, before catching her completely off guard with two words.

"Don't stop," he whispered.

Ember pulled back to look him in the eye, surprised at the sudden request. But when she met his, she saw nothing but love and passion.

She took a shaky breath in before whispering back, "O-okay."

This time, she knowingly moved her right forepaw to massage Spyro's stomach, making him purr and tilt his head back on the pillow as his near-silent breathing turned to panting, then to quiet groaning as Ember worked his stomach, teasing him by never going lower than that and triggering a very prominent response with her efforts. She watched as the tip of Spyro's maleness poked out of his otherwise-invisible sheath in between his legs, making her excited yet nervous.

She stopped rubbing for a second, making Spyro look at her. "Are you sure about this? Aren't you the one who said you didn't want kids?"

Spyro smiled and said in between his gulping breaths, "We don't… need to conceive… to have a… a good time."

Ember was taken aback by his snippy answer, but looked back in his eyes and once again saw only love and passion staring back at her. No amount of lust or want could overcome what she saw in his eyes, and she only nodded as she moved down to kiss around his stomach, making Spyro let loose a loud moan before he got ahold of himself and prevented himself from letting anything else but pants and the occasional grunt out. He felt as if his member would burst from the pressure, but he kept it together for Ember and did nothing but sit there as he let her have her way with him. She pulled back, making him whine, but when he saw why, he shut up immediately.

"I-I never thought I'd actually… see it…" she said quietly.

Her head was rested on Spyro's thigh so that she could get a good look at Spyro's five-inch shaft, along with the knot at the base. She moved her head forward and licked the throbbing, leaking appendage, and Spyro had to physically hold his maw shut so that he didn't moan; they didn't have very thick walls, so they would have to keep the noise to a minimum. When Ember licked his shaft again, his whole body went rigid.

 _'Oh god…'_ Spyro thought. _'I hope I don't finish early.'_

He arched his back as Ember licked down his length once again, leaving his prick glistening with her saliva. She took a deep breath before positioning her maw above the tip, breathing heavily on it and further stimulating the male below her. She locked eyes with him before moving her head down to take Spyro into her mouth, slowly descending down inch-by-inch so that she didn't choke, seeing as how this was her first time. But that was in vain, since Spyro, unable to cope with the insane amount of pleasure coursing through him, jerked his hips up and forced his shaft down Ember's throat. She clenched her eyes shut and waited for the inevitable moment in which she would gag… but it never came. She tentatively opened one eye and saw that Spyro's whole maleness had been taken into her mouth.

"E-Ember…" Spyro moaned needily from his closed maw.

Ember smiled devilishly at the new revelation that her gag reflex had not kicked in in response to Spyro's length being forced down her throat. She wrapped her tongue around Spyro's prick from inside her mouth and began bobbing her head up and down, moaning at the feeling of Spyro intruding her mouth and throat and purring with ecstasy. This sent Spyro's pleasure skyrocketing as he felt the vibrations of Ember's purring from within her throat, making him arch his back and have to take his hands off his maw to clench the bedsheets in his paws. But now his hands were no longer keeping the moans at bay, and he desperately held them in until he saw a Velcro strap on his bedside dresser.

 _'It'll have to do,'_ he thought.

It took a couple tries to get his forepaw to go where he wanted it to go, but he eventually grabbed it and pulled back, unstrapping it and putting it around his maw, before strapping it again, after which he tested it by trying to open his mouth, only to find that it wouldn't. Not liking the feeling, he tried to get it off, but instead, Ember's purring increased, and his forepaws forced their way down to the bedsheets, leaving Spyro completely deprived of speech or any otherwise-audible sound besides his heavy breathing. He tried to move his paws up again, but found that his body wouldn't respond to his brain's commands, favoring the pleasure Ember was giving him, but he knew panicking wouldn't do him good, so he just put up with it for the time being.

"Mmmm…!" he moaned as he felt some kind of fluid running up his length each time his body tensed up. "Mmmm!" He grasped the bedsheets in his paws again and arched his back as his body tensed up one last time, his body overloading with pressure in his groin. "MMMM!!" Suddenly, the pressure disappeared, and he felt some kind of thick liquid being shot out from his tip and down Ember's throat. His whole body twitched and jerked from below Ember for a few seconds before he relaxed and fell to the bed limp, completely exhausted.

Meanwhile, Ember tried desperately to swallow every bit of seed Spyro had to offer, almost drowning from the sheer volume of his release. Her cheeks bulged like a chipmunk's in reaction to the copious amount of seed, and she found that she could no longer hold Spyro's climax in her mouth unless she wanted to reactivate her gag reflex and choke on Spyro's length, so she let it run free and spill all over his crotch, flowing down both sides of his tail and soaking the bedsheets. She expected Spyro to make some kind of comment, and was surprised when he didn't say anything at all, not even, "I love you." But when she looked up, she understood why, and giggled at how cute Spyro looked at the moment with the strap restraining his maw from any type of movement.

"Silly," she laughed as she moved upwards.

When she reached his maw, she reached up with her forepaws and took the Velcro off quickly.

 _RRRRP!_

Spyro sighed in relief and stretched his jaw out, saying, "In hindsight, that was a bad idea."

"Why'd you have a Velcro strap around your muzzle, silly?" Ember asked with a smile.

"We have thin walls," Spyro replied, "and I didn't want to risk anyone hearing us."

"You can be a blockhead sometimes," she giggled, before hugging him close, "but I guess you're _my_ blockhead."

She moved forward to kiss him, but remembered that she had just taken a load from Spyro in her mouth, and, while it tasted good to her, it might not taste good to him. But Spyro closed the distance anyways and locked lips with Ember tasting his own essence and smiling at the surprisingly good taste, even if the texture wasn't favorable.

"Ready for another round?" Ember asked him, looking down to see that Spyro was still rock-hard and ready to go.

Spyro almost nodded, but then remembered that he had something in his dresser that he stole from Thomas two years back when the man still had a girlfriend. He reached over and opened the drawer and pulled out something rubber and flexible.

Ember's eyes widened at seeing this; she never expected Spyro to have a condom in a million years, yet now he held one in his paw. This was her chance to mate with Spyro, to lose her innocence to the one she loved most.

"Y-you're serious about this, then?" Ember asked.

Spyro only nodded and smiled as he reached down to put the rubber on, Ember watching his every move with a face as red as Flame's.

Ember got off him and stood up on the bed, making it creak under her weight. Her knees were shaking and her heart was pounding, her vent dripping in anticipation. She was already panting, and she hadn't even taken anything up her yet. Spyro was also nervous, and if one looked closely enough, they would be able to see the purple dragon trembling slightly from both nervousness and his speeding heart rate; if he was being honest, he was in a nerve-wracking situation.

They put their nervousness aside, however, for each other. Ember moved slowly to climb back on top of Spyro, her knees feeling like jelly and threatening to give out at any second, but she somehow held out until Spyro was positioned to thrust into her. She was still physically innocent, however she had studied dragon physiology before, and knew that, to mate her, Spyro would have to tear through her hymen, which she knew from the same reading was pretty painful. But despite this, Ember slowly started to sit down on Spyro's shaft, making sure to take it easy for the same reason as when she took him in her mouth.

Instantly, they were both hit with a flurry of sensations, pleasure being amongst the most prominent in Spyro's mind. Ember's tight, virgin passage squeezed his length just right, and he thought about reaching over to put the Velcro back on so that he didn't moan out loud. This lasted for a few seconds until Spyro reached a thin barrier inside. Immediately, Ember cringed from the unexpected jolt of pain that traveled throughout her nether regions; it wasn't very much, but with it being unexpected, she nearly cried out, though held it in at the last second.

"You ready?" Spyro asked.

Instead of replying with words, Ember rose a few millimeters before slamming herself down on Spyro's thick length, stopping only when she hit the knot. Spyro threw his head back and, against his better judgement, moaned loudly as he arched his back. Ember, however, was thrown into an intense wave of pain centering from within her. Her eyes pricked with tears, and she had to suppress a sob of pain at having her cherry popped by Spyro's massive length. It took a few seconds, but Spyro eventually noticed Ember's reaction, despite her efforts to hide her agony from the male.

"Oh my god, Ember!" Spyro cried, reaching up and hugging her as she let a couple tears out. "It's okay, it's okay… take your time."

"Sp-Sp-Spy-yr-r-ro…" Ember stuttered, her words slurred from the pain coursing through her nervous system.

She let out a few more tears as Spyro said, "I'm here… I'm here…."

Spyro resisted the urge to thrust upwards into Ember, his love for her overriding any and all lust in his mind; she could take all night, for all he cared, just as long as she was ready. They waited for about a minute until Ember's urge to sob subsided, and the pain was replaced with pleasure at feeling Spyro twitching inside her.

"O-okay, I think I'm r-ready," she said.

Spyro only nodded and put both of his forepaws on Ember's hips as she put her own forepaws on his chest for leverage. She slowly raised her hindquarters, making them both nearly moan out loud from the incredible sensations traveling through their bodies and to their minds, before Ember sat back down and opened her maw in a soundless yell of euphoria, as did Spyro. They both threw their heads back in reaction to the unbearable pleasure as Ember set a slow pace. She slowly gyrated her hips and locked Spyro in a heated kiss, both of them starting to explore each other's mouth the moment their maws touched. They moaned into each other's mouths when Ember picked up the pace slightly, though it sounded muffled. They broke apart briefly for air before Ember threw her head back and yowled in pleasure before she could stop herself, her insides convulsing around Spyro's prick within her, signalling that she had reached her first ever climax. It lasted several seconds, and Ember calmed down after that, allowing Spyro to move her hips for her as she fell on the purple dragon's chest, panting like a dog would as Spyro picked up the pace, still nowhere near his peak.

"Em-ber… ah…!" Spyro moaned. "Y-you're so tight…."

"Spy-Spyro!" was all Ember manage.

Ember felt Spyro's knot kissing her entrance every time he thrusted up into her, making this experience all the more pleasurable. Knowing there was no use hiding it anymore, since everyone in the house undoubtedly heard her when she climaxed, she moaned loudly as Spyro continued to thrust, speeding up again, though making sure to keep his movements tender and loving so as not to ruin the passion of their mating. Spyro did nothing in response to her increased vocalizations except join in, unable to hold back the moans any longer.

"O-oh, you're so big…!" Ember shouted in ecstasy.

Spyro only moaned and thrusted farther into her, making Ember squeal as he accidentally rubbed against her clit, sending her into another wave of intense pleasure in response to Spyro's ministrations. Spyro sped up yet again, and Ember moaned in surprise to the increased speed, not expecting it. Nevertheless she tried to meet his every thrust, now somewhat recovered from her previous climax, but still moaning loudly, as was Spyro.

 _'Can't… hold back… much longer…'_ Spyro thought, unable to say anything aloud. _'Gonna… gonna…!'_

Each of Spyro's thrusts was met with moan after moan from the pair, now not caring who heard them; all that mattered to them at that moment was each other. Spyro sped up one last time before slamming into Ember with all his remaining strength, his knot entering her with an audible pop! Ember squealed again as his knot pressed against her clit, and his head jabbed at her g-spot and womb, her eyes rolling back into her head in response to being fucked silly. Spyro moaned as his peak rushed forth and filled the condom with his seed; had it not been there, he would've just given Ember's insides a brand new paint job and filled her womb to the brim. Instead, the tip of the condom expanded until it formed a bubble within Ember, threatening to pop under the pressure. Fortunately for both young dragons, this didn't happen, much to their relief.

Ember panted atop Spyro's stomach and said, "That was friggin' amazing, Spyro…. Now I'm not gonna be able to walk straight… for a few days…."

"That's the price to pay…" Spyro replied, also panting.

Spyro tried to pull out of Ember, but found that they were stuck together for the time being.

Spyro only sighed and said, "I love you, Ember…."

"I love you too, Spyro…" Ember replied tiredly.

They heard someone coming up the stairs a bit hurriedly, walking down the hall and reaching the door, making the couple cringe, awaiting the dreaded knock.

"I wouldn't if I were you," they heard Flame say.

Whoever it was paused for a second, before walking back down the hall.

"Fine, but the others and I are gonna get some sleep," they heard Thomas say, before they heard him go back downstairs.

Ember and Spyro didn't bother to listen to the rest of the conversation and only lay in bed, basking in each other's presence and in the afterglow. Spyro lifted his tail, albeit with some effort, and pulled his blanket over their forms, since it had been pushed aside during their intense first mating session. They fell to their sides and cuddled with each other, nuzzling each other lovingly and purring, both of them planting little kisses on each other's faces and necks before they let sleep take them hostage.

Before he drifted off to sleep, however, he heard Ember say, "I love you, Spyro…."

"I love you too, Em," he replied tiredly. "Happy Thanksgiving."

"Happy Thanksgiving," Ember replied with a tired chuckle, before they both fell silent, leaving the house now completely quiet, save for the quiet background noise of the movie playing in Spyro's room.

 _M_

 **Was anyone else disappointed by Kamara and Ingram in their fantasy football leagues? I swear... And btw, I have nothing against the Redskins kicker, so just don't pay attention to that little bit right there. Also, if I got anything wrong with the grace, let me know; I'm not religious, so I don't know how to say that stuff. And as for the Ember X Spyro... I changed my mind; writing them as a couple made them my favorite pairing in all of the Spyro multiverse! If you guys want another chapter, let me know, and I'll do my best to make it happen; I've still got my hands full with Tales to Astonish and Seventh Son. Anyways, hope you guys enjoyed this, and have a good day/night!**


End file.
